


Scowls and Tense Posture

by LaZeeWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), edelgard is pining and byleth is oblivious, more characters to be added later on!, more tags to be added later on probably, sorry i'm still bad with tags lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaZeeWriter/pseuds/LaZeeWriter
Summary: Byleth's worry for Edelgard only increases during the war.





	Scowls and Tense Posture

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Three Houses, and my first time trying to capture these characters' personalities, so I'm sorry if it's a bit sloppy! Also, if you can't tell, I haven't even reached the time skip yet so eheheh, woops, guess I'll improvise. Of course, that will be remedied once I've gotten to that point in the game! By the way, this Bylass is a nonbinary gal who uses they/them pronouns. There are also some other headcanons sprinkled in here and there. ...If you squint enough, maybe.

A white-haired, fairly short woman was sat at a table, carefully reading through the pile of papers and documents laid in front of her. This was the Adrestian emperor, Edelgard von Hresvelg, the one who would lead Fódlan into a better future- "El, you're scowling," said a soft, monotone voice behind her. Had she not recognized them, she probably would've tensed up twice as much as she did now. She turned herself slightly to look at the owner of the voice.

"Ah, professor. My apologies, I didn't realize you were there." Byleth had a rather bad habit of not making their presence known, and that was still apparent, even after all those years; their face remained unreadable, as always. "Did you need something?" The ex-mercenary shook their head in response.

"No, just wanted to check on you." Edelgard allowed a small smile to creep up on her face. Yet another thing that still stuck with her dear teacher; as blunt and awkward as they could be, they showed how they cared through their actions, not their words. And care deeply they did, for their students--even though they were all full-fledged warriors now--and other close allies alike. If they somehow had an excess amount of gold, they would find the time to still go out and get gifts and tea for the members of the Black Eagles Strike Force. She would never admit it out loud, for she would be far too embarrassed to, but that was one of the many reasons why she cherished the other woman so. "That's better."

Edelgard furrowed her brow in confusion. "What is?"

"You stopped scowling. Dorothea said that keeping such an intense expression all the time can give you wrinkles." This time, both of the emperor's eyebrows knitted together, as her mouth fell slightly agape. _That_ woman, she swore...

"Let me guess. She talked to you about how on edge I've been since I declared war on the Church of Seiros?" A solemn nod in reply. The shorter woman sighed in exasperation. "Dorothea says...a lot of things. I am fine, regardless." The taller woman's shoulders visibly slumped at that. Edelgard had to suppress a giggle at the sight; they looked like a puppy who had been refused a treat. "However, I... appreciate the concern, my teacher." And just like that, Byleth's face seemed to light back up. To anyone else, it would seem as if they had just merely lifted their head again. But anyone--Edelgard included, of course--who knew the gruff advisor well would notice the slight twinkle in their now mint-green eyes.

Little did the emperor know, that this would not be the last time that Byleth would be acting like a worried spouse with her (and her alone).

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know that for a multi-chaptered work, this first one was super short. The chapters will probably get longer later on though, and I'll be trying to get one out each Sunday!


End file.
